Oceanic Blood
by PureElement
Summary: Ravana is a young vampiress who doesn't give second thought about killing. But what happens when she meets Jack Sparrow? Will he be her stake through the heart, or her key to live once more?
1. Prologue

**Hi. This story is about a vampire who meets Jack Sparrow. It's set after _At World's End_. Anyway hope you enjoy.  
**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_  
_

_Prologue_

_A young woman walked through the heavy, darkly stained oak doors. Approaching the flaming furnishings that decorated the burning room. She walked up to the table and passed a hand through the fire that rose from it. It left no mark. Her hand was the same as before, slender and pale. _

_Someone stumbled into the room behind her. She spun, her fangs glinting in the flickering light, her red demon eyes dilated. It was a maid of the house, trying desperately to escape a fiery death. She gasped as she saw the young woman. Fear appearing in her eyes as she realized she what she was. _

"_You're a... You're a..." The vampire only smirked, she lived on fear. It was her drug. _

"_Yes, I am." She hissed. Then she just gracefully walked past the maid, pushing her into the fire as she did. Not turning back as she heard the bloodcurdling screams that rose from the woman as the flames ate away at her skirt, brushing up against her sensitive skin. Didn't give a thought as they ended abruptly. Instead she just walked out of burning building, a crazed smile on her face._

_Pulling the edges of her black cloak closer and the hood over her head, her eyes flickered back to their pale, hypnotizing blue . She continued walking as though she had no idea of the murders she had just committed._

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_  
_

**Review and tell me if I should continue!**  



	2. First Meeting

**Okay, here's the first chapter!**

Chapter 1

Jack Sparrow stood on the deck of the _Pearl_ looking out at the endless ocean in front of him. He didn't care that the wind whipped his dreadlocks into his tanned face. All he cared about was the creaking of the wooden planks as the ship moved through the water and the snapping of the sails filled with air. He looked around him, his crew ran about, working on getting themselves to Tortuga safely.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Ravana walked through the filthy streets of the pirate haven in disgust. Vampires may not be totally moral, but at least they weren't covered in stinking grim and sweat. She'd entered a tavern and ordered a tankard of rum. She was done with her job so she was now free to drink. A middle aged sailor sidled up to her.

"Heya suger. Wanna have little ride on me ship?" He asked. Ravana curled her lip, he smelled disgusting!

"No. I don't want you. And you really shouldn't want me." Her voice was as sweet as a bitter plum. "You don't even know who or _what_ I am." She allowed her eyes to flash back to their demon red, if only for a split second. Still, it was enough to spook him.

"Witch." He whispered under his breath as he slowly backed away. Ravana gave a feral grin and turned back to her rum.

As she exited the tavern she saw man leaning against the wall take after her. She slowed her stride a bit and she heard him get closer. When there was just about two feet between them she slipped a knife out of it's sheath and held it to his neck.

"Woah luv, I was jus' going to ask ya a question, but now I'm wonderin' if I should be fearing for my life." the man said.

"You should." The vampire growled. The man was obviously a pirate. The filth, the smell, the clothing, there were so many things that gave him away. He back up to avoid the sharp blade in her hands, she just came forward.

"Anyways, would ye mind tellin' me what you did in there ta make tha' poor man so afraid of ye?"

"Yes. I would mind."

The pirate cocked his head to the side.

"Ye're not from 'round here, are ya?" he inquired.

"No, I'm not. I'm here on business."

"Ah, what kinda business?"

"You wouldn't like it if I told you." She pulled her knife from his throat and sheathed it. She made a bowing gesture. "Good night, Captain Sparrow." She turned and walked away.

"Hey how'd you know my name?" He shouted after her. She just raised her hand in a flipant gesture.

_You damn idiot!_ She yelled to herself. _Why not just scream to the world that you're a merciless killing vampire who deserves nothing other than a stake through her heart!_

_Then why didn't you kill him? You should have. He asked questions, usually anyone who does that, you kill. _ The other side of her argued. She groaned

"I have no idea."

**There ya have it! Oh and as for the thing where she knew his name, that's just a weird power she has, the ability to know people's names. Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!! gives puppy eyes.**


	3. Sparrow's Affect

**Here you go people! The second chapter!**

Chapter 2

Ravana walked down the docks of Tortuga. Most of them were rotted and falling apart, so many ships were just anchored a ways off the shore. She passed a fisherman selling his catch, she stopped and picked up one of the fish starring into into it's foggy eye. It wasn't fresh.

"_Dery ryckao dem monere! Dem sal monere! Dyraba!"_ She yelled at him in her clan's tongue.

(You call this fresh! This isn't fresh! Disgusting!)

Even though she hadn't actually wanted to buy the fish, it was still fun to yell at people in a language they didn't have a clue about. The threw the fish in his face and stalked off.

On one of the better docks there sat an amazing ship. Ravana didn't call many things beautiful, but the ship easily deserved it. With blackened wood and charcoal sails she would be terrifying to see sailing up to you with her jolly roger flying proudly.

She felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder. She jumped and cursed herself. She should have heard the person come up, she was after all, one of the top ranked assassins of her clan.

"A beauty, aint she luv." Sparrows voice purred into her ear. Ravana swore that if she had a heart, it would be speeding right now. No other man, in her hundreds of years, had ever affected her like this. Most definitely not this quickly.

She spun under his grip.

"Hello, Captain Sparrow. Am I to assume that she's your's?" She said back. He made a cute little face.

"Ouch. Now luv, don't ye think that was a bit low?" Ravana giggled, covering her mouth as she stopped abruptly.

_I can't believe I just giggled. I never giggle. Something is seriously wrong!_ Her mind screamed. She shrugged Jack's hand off.

"I need to be going." She informed him coldly. Jack stared at her. "What?!" She snapped.

"What kinda demon are ye, luv?" He asked curiously.

"The kind that you don't mess with." She hissed. Suddenly she was overcome with a tantalizing smell. She looked sharply at the pirate captain in front of her. It was him! His blood smelled so sweet. She could feel her fangs start to grow, she tried to hold them back. For some reason she didn't want him to know. She turned from him and walked away.

"Wait!" Jack ran after her. "I don't know how ye know my name, but you never told me your's!"

She stopped and faced him. It was dangerous. Her fangs were now full size, so if she spoke he would see them. She did it anyway.

"Ravana." He stared at her fangs, then looked up into her eyes, they were flickering between blue and red. After a tense moment he spoke.

"I don't know exactly what you are or who you are, but would you like to come sailing with me?"

Ravana should have just walked away. She should have killed him. She should have bitten him. Instead, she just looked at him.

"Alright." She said as though in a trance.

She went over to him even as her mind screamed and fought. She felt as though she was under a spell, she had no control over what her body was doing. She followed the grinning Jack up the gang plank and onto to the ship, and it wasn't till they could no longer see the shore, that she broke free.

**Hope you liked it. Now please hit that review button and tell me what you think! PureElement**


	4. Four Choices

**Here you go! Pirates of the Caribbean 1, 2 or 3 do not belong to me neither do any of it's characters. However, any character that wasn't in any of the movies are MINE!! HAHAHA!! Just kidding, though they are still mine. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Jack watched as Ravana ran to the side of the _Pearl_. She looked out behind them. Where she could no longer see land. She screamed. It was haunting. It was like a mix between a bat's screech and a lonely wolf's howl. She turned to him, red eyes glaring angrily.

"You... You bastard! What are you doing to me?" She hissed as she walked closer to him. "I was absolutely fine before you came. I had finally reached a position of importance. I'd finally succeeded in closing myself off! You ruined everything!" She was screaming by the end. She placed one of her fingers under his chin allowing the sharp, pointed fingernail to dig into the flesh, and forced him to meet her gaze.

His eyes were a rich brown and though full of defiance they also had some fear. For the first time since she was turned, a persons fear did not give a feeling of power, it only made her guilty. She turned away in disgust. She had finally found her one weak spot. This man, this dirty, filthy, sexy pirate was her weakness.

She had thought that she was invincible. Now she realized that was a foolish thought. No one was invincible. Not even a vampire.

The heels of her boots made absolutely no sound as she stalked into the captain's cabin. She could feel the eyes of the crew drilling into her back as she went. She entered the cabin and slammed the doors.

She brought a hand up and a ball of red magic appeared, floating above her palm.

"Ravana? Is that you?" A male voice sounded through the magic. She sighed.

"Yes, it's me. I have some news Daniel." She said. Daniel was the only person that she even barely trusted. He was the advisor to their clan leader. He'd been alive since the beginning of vampires and knew everything about them.

"Hmm. By the sound of your voice, it's not good news. Come, tell me." He urged. Ravana frowned and told him the whole story.

"So? What's going on, and how do I take care of it?" She asked after she was done.

"Well Ravana, I believe that you've found your life mate."

"WHAT!"

"Judging by what you told me, I'd have to conclude that he's your life mate." He said.

"I don't want a life mate! How do I stop it?" She asked.

"Well, you have four choices. One, you can kill Jack. If he's dead, then there won't be anything tying you to him." Ravana thought this over. She would never be able to kill him, of that she was sure. She could kill anyone else, but not him. She shook her head.

"No. That wouldn't work."

"Alright. Number two: you could turn him." Ravana could never do that either, it would be as bad as killing him. "Well then, you could become human again and marry him and lead a happy life together."

"I can do that?" She inquired, surprised.

"Oh, yes. However, it's painful and you lay in a coma state for seven days as your blood returns and your body learns how to work with out the Demon Spirit. And of course the fourth is to kill yourself." He stated bluntly.

"You mean, to drive the stake through my own heart?" Ravana said numbly.

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm being called upon."

Ravana let the magic in her hand flicker and die out.

"So, I have two choices. Return myself to humanity, or kill myself. Guess I have something to think about." With that she grabbed a bottle of rum and settled down to wait for nightfall.

**Hope you like it. Now hit that review button and tell me what you think. Reviewers get cookies!! (not really, but it's fun to pretend)**  



	5. Ravana of Trenow

**Dun dun dun dun. The next chapter!!**

Chapter 4

Ravana now stood out on the deck. The ship was bathed in moonlight, giving everything a haunting glow. She breathed the salty, fresh ocean air.

It reminded her of a time long ago. A time when she was still human. She felt herself being pulled into the memory she had fought so hard to bury. She let out a tiny yelp as she collapsed into it.

_A fifteen year old girl walked along the ocean shore, the waves hitting her ankles at a steady pace. She didn't care that her beautiful gown was getting soaked. She looked out over the water, opening her arms to wind. _

_The cracking of a shell came from behind her. She looked over her shoulder. For a moment she could have sworn that she saw two crimson eyes in the fog, but she blinked and they weren't there any more. She looked back at the ocean. _

"_Lady Ravana! Lady Ravana, where are you?" Ravana recognized her maid's voice through the damp greyness._

"_I am coming, Breynette!" She called back. Lifting the hem of her skirt up she ran back to the castle._

_As soon as she entered the the thick stone walls Breynette came rushing up to her._

"_My Lady, your father requests your presence." The chubby woman said. Ravana sighed then turned to go to her rooms._

"_Alright, just let me go change." Breynette grabbed her arm, pulling her back._

"_No My Lady. Now." The maid whispered urgently. Ravana didn't understand, she never saw her father, he wanted nothing to do with her._

_Together they took off for his study. They arrived and Breynette left, knowing better than to stay. Ravana knocked on the door._

"_Come in." Came the gruff voice. She opened the door just enough for her to get in._

"_Father. You called for me." The Lord of Trenow turned to look at his daughter, taking in her wind blown hair and damp dress._

"_Ravana you are a nobleman's daughter, when will you learn to act the part?" He asked sternly. She looked down, as though ashamed._

"_I don't know Father." She said timidly._

"_Well you're going to have to do it soon, because you are going to get married." _

"_What!" She screeched. "To whom?"_

"_Duke De Panne's son. He saw you at the King's court this past summer and thought you'd be the perfect wife." He told her calmly._

"_Gregor?!" She cried in disbelief. "He's a spoiled brat! I refuse to marry him! I won't!"_

_The Lord stood up, anger obvious in his eyes._

"_You will do what I tell you! You are my daughter and I am your father!" He struck her across the face. Ravana stumbled from the force. She stared up at her father, her blue eyes full of fear. He struck her again, and she could taste blood on her tongue. He moved to hit her again, but she ran. She raced out the door and ran down the long corridors. She fled the castle._

_When there was a good distance between her and the stone fortress, she stopped. She turned and looked back at her home._

"_I hate you." She whispered into the wind._

"_Really?" The person's breath was warm on her skin. She spun, terrified. She came face to face with a tall, handsome man. He had dark brown hair and green eyes._

"_Who... Who are you?" She stuttered. He chuckled slightly._

"_My dear, that isn't something you should worry about." He said. For some reason, her fear started to abate. He had a certain charm that made her feel safe._

"_Really? Then what should I worry about?" She asked, somewhat flirtatiously. He laughed again, this time it was a warm, rumbling laugh. She melted under the spell._

"_This." He leaned in to kiss her. It was heaven as Ravana felt herself succumb to him. He continued his assault on her. Kissing his way down her throat. Suddenly Ravana felt a sharp sting at her throat. She gasped and tried to shove the man off of her. He refused to let her go, instead he wrapped his arms around her tighter. _

_She felt as he sucked at her neck. The pain was sharp and stinging._

"_Stop." She gasped, as she started to feel light headed. "Please. Stop." He still refused. After a few more horrible moments, he finally let her go. She dropped to the wet sand. Her pales sky eyes staring up at him. Slowly she brought her fingers to her neck. Above her stood the vampire, she could see her blood on his teeth as he smiled._

_Then everything went blurry then black as she passed out._

_She woke up the next night just as the full moon rose. Everything was quiet, not even the waves made a sound. As she stood up she put her hand to her chest. There was no heart beat. _

**Okay, just to clarify for you. Ravana was the only daughter of the Lord of Trenow, (in France). She was born in the 1300's. Don't worry, I will update soon, didn't mean to leave you hanging. By the way, everything about her father and Trenow is absolutely made up! Anyway, please review!!**_  
_


	6. Confessions

**Here you go. The next chapter. Hope you like it.**

Ravana gasped as she came out of the memory. She'd always tried so hard to bury it, but always found that it resurfaced.

The creaking of hinges met her ears, she turned and saw Jack coming towards her her. She studied him and decided that he was quite handsome in the night. The smell of his blood once again entranced her.

She backed up.

She was more dangerous than ever right now in the light of the full moon. But, Oh!, the smell of his blood was so sweet. So; intoxicating. She shook her head forcefully and took anther step back. No, she couldn't bite him, she wouldn't. She had more control that than.

He continued coming forward.

"Ravana, what is it? Do you not like me?" He asked softly. Ravana kept her mouth shut. She quickly turned away from him, not wanting him to see the blood lust in her eyes.

"No. I do like you. That's the problem." She whispered out to the sea.

"I don't understand." He said.

"You're my life mate, Jack. Now that we've met, if one of us leaves, we'll both loose our soul."

"I thought vampires didn't have souls." Jack stated, puzzled.

"We don't have hearts. But we have souls. Everything must have a soul, other wise it can not live, the body will wander, searching for it's soul, until the end of time. Killing everyone and everything in it's path. Everything has a soul, Jack." She turned back to him. Her heart melted. She wanted him, but she refused to become human once again. She made her choice.

"Jack, I've come to a decision. I don't want to be human again, but I can't make you live in danger with a vampire. I will kill myself, in order to free us." She made to leave him. He grabbed her wrist and turned her back to him.

"What do you mean?" He whispered seriously.

"Say your goodbyes, Jack. We shan't meet again." She answered.

"No." He drew her into a kiss. Her lips were cold. He didn't care. She started to kiss back and his arm wrapped around her waist. He gently nipped her lower lip, as if begging for the entrance that she so gladly gave. He could feel her fangs, sharp and sweet. His hand drifted down to her chest, where her heart should beat, he felt nothing.

Ravana felt his surprise and drew back, to look him in eye. She slowly brought her own arms from around his neck.

"Jack... I don't think you understand. A vampire can't love. My love, will only bring you destruction." She told him. The pirate took her hand affectionately.

"But, I want your love, Ravana."

She shook her head.

"No. I refuse to do that to you." She gave him a little peck on the lips then ran to the railing of the ship. Then, she jumped.

Jack raced over to look down into the choppy, dark water. There was no sign of her. He continued to look for many long moments, nothing happened.

His knees buckled under him.

"No." He whispered hoarsely, the unfamiliar prick of tears in his eyes. "She's gone. I obviously haven't lost my soul, so she must be dead. Ravana."

From the dark shadows, the vampiress stood, looking upon the scene. No longer able to take in her love's sadness, she disappeared into the darkness.

**There you are. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
